


Say it out loud

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff In The End, M/M, Season 1, Sequel, Smut, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate Au where you can't lie to your lover. Ian wants to try dirty talk with Mickey, the fact that he can't lie turning him on beyond reason. </p><p>so yeah sex basically</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it out loud

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What He Wants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848713) by [the_rat_wins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rat_wins/pseuds/the_rat_wins). 



> Sequel to what he wants by the_rat_wins. I think you should read it before reading this because it's so good and I love it. But then I had to open my big mouth and imagine how sex would go. 
> 
> So yeah I tried :)

Alone. They were finally alone, the very first time in a week. Fiona was at work and the kids at school, the one place he and Mickey should actually be but they decided not to go.

 

It was Ian’s idea really, he needed to have some time alone with Mickey and the other boy wasn’t going to pass a good time with his soulmate. He still couldn’t say it like that, but Ian knew Mickey had finally accepted that fact. They were meant for each other, there was no point at denying it anymore.

 

Mickey was awkwardly standing in the middle of the Gallagher’s kitchen and he was nervously chewing on his bottom lip. Ian knew he was still uncomfortable with the idea of having sex at Ian’s place because anyone could barge in at any time and he clearly had no intention to be surprised with Ian balls deep in him.

 

No way. But there was also anticipation in his eyes, the danger of being caught being kind of a turn on and also the thrill of knowing that, soon enough, he would press his body against Ian’s.

 

Ian couldn’t stop staring at Mickey: he loved that Mickey was shorter than him, loved the way his jaw usually tenses when something was bothering him, loved the way his muscles taut when he makes some kind of effort.

 

The one thing that truly drove Ian crazy was Mickey’s mouth though; his lips were swollen because of his own ministrations but also because Ian was on him every moment he could, biting and sucking at his lips as if all of Mickey’s secrets were kept there. Mickey noticed Ian’s staring, and furrowed his eyebrows at him, a question in his eyes. Ian blushed a little and opened the fridge to grab two beers, convinced that Mickey would never refuse the offer.

 

“What are you doing?” Mickey asked.

 

“Hum… Getting us beers, I thought we could watch a movie.“

 

Mickey bit his lips again, and Ian could swear he saw disappointment in his eyes for a second.

 

“What is it?” Ian asked as he closed the door of the fridge. He put the beers in Mickey’s hands with a small smile on his lips. He knew exactly what it was.

 

Mickey hated that truth thing sometimes; the answer to Ian’s question was stuck in his throat, he didn’t want to say it but it came out despite his efforts. The fluttering feeling in his stomach was so good, he wished he could have it all the time, even when Ian wasn’t present.

 

“I don’t wanna watch a movie man, come on.“

 

Ian’s smile grew wider at Mickey’s confession and he surged forward to catch Mickey’s lips, the taste becoming more and more addictive each day. Ian licked the seam of Mickey’s mouth slowly, before tangling their tongue in a messy way. Mickey made a rough noise against Ian’s lips, obviously bothered by the beers. Ian retrieved the cans from Mickey’s hold and placed them on the counter, before grabbing Mickey’s wrist and leading him upstairs.

 

Once in the bedroom, Ian closed the door and tried to find something to block it but nothing would do the trick; if someone really wanted to get inside, there was nothing at Ian’s disposition to stop that. He finally gave in and turned around to focus his attention on Mickey.

His breathing itched as he watched Mickey touching himself through the fabric of his jeans, his gaze fixed on Ian. Ian stayed still for a minute, until Mickey stopped, obviously intrigued but Ian’s lack of reaction. He was about to say something before Ian spoke.

 

“Don’t stop.”

 

Mickey huffed a laugh and unzipped his fly, slid his hand underneath his boxers to start touching himself again. Ian got rid of his clothes quickly but took his time taking off his boxers with a smirk on his face. When he was finally naked, he got closer to the bed and focus his attention on Mickey’s hand, still stroking his dick.

 

Mickey was pretty sure there was nothing he liked more than naked Ian; at first that wasn’t obvious but Ian was built and he had that irresistible V shape that drove Mickey wild. His stomach was flat and hard and Mickey just wanted to kiss every single freckle on his body. He put his free hand on Ian’s side and let it slide until he reached his cock, his finger lingering on the slit where precome had already gathered.

 

“Come here.” He said in a husky voice. He stopped stroking himself and pushed his jeans and boxers to his calves. Ian was on him in a second, straddling his waist and he was determined to get rid of Mickey’s clothes as fast as he could. He completely got rid of Mickey’s jeans and underwear and practically tore his shirt apart in the process.

 

Once they were both naked, Ian grabbed Mickey’s dick and stroked him slowly, enjoying the sounds escaping Mickey’s mouth. He leaned forward and pressed open-mouthed kisses on his chest, focusing a little bit longer on his nipples, licking and biting hard, just as Mickey liked it.

 

Mickey let escape a groan as Ian did so and placed his hands on Ian’s ass to make the other boy move on him, eager to increase the friction between their bodies. Ian quickened the pace of his movements and stared at Mickey in awe, just like that first time in Mickey’s bedroom.

 

With all his being, he wanted Mickey; it was a need he had never experienced before and he couldn’t think straight in these moments but there was a voice in his head, repeating the same word each time: _Mine, mine, mine_. He needed to possess, keep and claim. _Mine, mine, mine_.

 

Mickey was now panting under Ian’s body and Ian knew that he could basically ask anything at this point. As a matter of fact, there was something he wanted to do, something he had never done before. He kept stroking Mickey’s lazily and cradled his neck with his other hand. He brought his lips to Mickey’s ear and sucked on his earlobe, biting a little to make Mickey moan again.

 

“How do you feel about dirty talk, Mick?” He whispered hotly in his ear.

 

Ian could feel him tense under him but kept on what he was doing. He spat in his hand and went back for Mickey’s cock before letting it slip from his shaft to his ass cheeks, teasing his hole with one finger.

 

“I… _Fuck_! I don’t know man.“ His body arched in pleasure as Ian inserted one finger in, slowly making circles inside him.

 

“You don’t have to say something back if you don’t want to but” he then added another finger “ I think it’s really hot.“

 

Mickey nodded at the younger boy, incapable of forming a coherent thought; Ian was crooking his fingers inside of him, obviously searching for that bundle of nerves that would cause Mickey to lose his mind and he was very focused on not coming yet.

 

Ian chuckled slightly, his hot breath tickling Mickey and he unceremoniously took his fingers out of Mickey’s hole to grab a condom and the lube from underneath his bed. He threw them on the bed next to Mickey’s head. He took his position back on Mickey and stroked himself hard, watching Mickey lick his lips at the sight.

 

“What do you want?“

 

“Huh?”

 

“What do you want?”

 

Ian moved his hips in circles on Mickey, making sure that his ass was rubbing against Mickey’s cock. He placed his free hand on Mickey’s cheek, his thumb rubbing against his lower lip slightly. Mickey grabbed his wrist, took two of Ian’s fingers in his mouth and sucked eagerly, his eyes fixed on Ian’s face.

 

Even if it was sexy as hell, Ian knew what Mickey was doing; he was trying to put something in his mouth so he could not answer but Ian was having none of that. He retrieved his fingers from Mickey’s mouth and put them in his mouth, sucking at it in an attempt to taste Mickey.

 

Mickey surged forward and kissed Ian with all he had; he wasn’t very patient and Ian being cocky made something twist in his stomach. He pressed his upper body as close as he could to Ian and finally gave in. He broke the kiss and took a deep breath before placing his face in the crook of Ian’s neck.

 

“I want you inside of me. I want you to give it to me good and hard, Gallagher.”

 

Ian shivered at the words and he pushed Mickey against the mattress. He crawled down on his body and took Mickey in his mouth, practically taking him entirely. He sucked hard on Mickey’s dick, twirling his tongue here and there as he replaced the two fingers inside Mickey. The older man blurted a loud _fuck_ as Ian started furiously fucking him with his fingers, his tongue not stopping his magic for a second. Mickey’s hand gripped Ian’s hair tight, his whole body shaking with pleasure and he let escape the words. Again.

 

“Fuck you’re so good to me, Ian. Please, I … _aah_! I need to feel you.”

 

Ian finally indulged Mickey and he let go of his dick with a loud pop, a mischievous grin on his face. He placed a kiss on Mickey’s dick and licked a long stripe from its base to the tip, just because hearing Mickey curse and moan might had become his sole purpose in life.

 

“I love when you beg for my cock, Mick. So fucking hot.” Ian said with a seductive voice.

 

He placed himself between Mickey’s legs properly, putting his hands on his knees so he could have his knees splayed out wide, just like he wanted to. He then grabbed the lube and the condom, tearing it open with his teeth before rolling it on his dick. Once he slicked himself with lube, he pressed the tip of his dick against Mickey’s hole, teasing the man beyond reason.

“Come on.” Mickey whined before grabbing Ian’s arms, forcing him to rest on his elbows, their faces inches apart.

 

“Do you like that?” Ian said as he pushed in slowly.

 

“I… _Yes_.”

 

“Do you want more?”

 

“ _Yes_ , Jesus Christ, Ian.”

 

Incapable of controlling himself anymore, Ian thrust into Mickey faster, his hands placed on both sides of Mickey’s face, his gaze fixed on him. Mickey’s eyes were closed, but the way he bit his lips and how his fists were clenched, both placed in the small of Ian’s back let Ian know how he felt. Finally opening them as Ian withdrew, he crashed his lips on Ian, kissing him eagerly, swallowing his breaths, licking his way into his mouth. The kiss was frantic, sloppy and aggressive but Ian loved how Mickey could be so into it. he never thought he'd let him kiss that way, without any restraint. He broke the kiss after a moment but let his mouth ghost over Mickey's lips.

 

“Tell me, how does it feel, Mick?“ Ian whispered.

 

“Good… it’s good, _so good_.” He answered in a shaky breath.

 

Ian began to thrust harder and faster now that Mickey adjusted to the feeling of being full and Mickey scratched his back with his nails, leaving marks on Ian. Ian’s grip on Mickey’s hips was probably going to leave marks as well.

 

“God!” Mickey choked. “Come on, Ian, faster.”

 

Ian chuckled against his mouth and rolled them over so Mickey was now straddling Ian. Mickey let his hands wander on Ian’s chest, pinching his nipples slightly and taking in how beautiful his soulmate was as he moved his hips as fast as he could, Ian’s dick going in and out of himself with noises he didn’t even know their bodies brought together could produce.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Mick, god. I wanna spend my day watching you sink down on my cock.”

 

He cradled Mickey’s neck and made him look down so Mickey was forced to watch himself on Ian, his body engulfing his lover’s shaft entirely.

 

“Look at you, so sexy.” Ian groaned. He leaned forward to bite at Mickey’s nipples, his hands on Mickey’s ass cheeks so he could make him move. The pace was brutal but Mickey loved it and each time Ian thrust his hips forward so he could meet him halfway made Mickey’ eyes roll in ecstasy.

 

Ian grabbed Mickey’s dick, stroking him at the same pace their hips were moving, and Mickey caged Ian in his arms, holding him tight. Beads of sweats were rolling on his forehead, some of them blocking his vision but he didn’t care. He ran his tongue up the length of Ian’s throat, tasting him and making the redhead bark a loud _fuck_ at the feeling of Mickey’s tongue on his skin.

 

“You’re so tight Mick, fuck.”

 

Ian gripped Mickey’s hair in order to have access to his neck as well and scraped his teeth there, never stopping the hard thrusts into Mickey and the shaky movements on his cock.

 

“Come on Mickey, come for me.” Ian grunted as he slapped Mickey’s ass.

 

“I’m gonna… I’m..”

 

“Come on, tell me how it feels, I wanna hear you, tell me.”

 

“ _Argh_ , it feels… it feels fucking good, Ian.”

 

Ian’s thrusts became more frantic at that, his need to make Mickey feel good overpowering everything else. Mickey came hard, splattering their chests with hot spurts of come. He clenched around Ian but didn’t stop riding him in earnest, determined to make him feel good as well.

 

“See what you do to me? I fucking love having you in me Ian, fuck.”

 

Ian made whiny noises, feeling in his stomach that he was on the verge of his orgasm.

 

“Next time, I’m gonna bent down for you so you can pound into me like you always do. Would you like that?” Mickey whispered as he pressed kisses along Ian’s jawline.

 

That was it for Ian; he came hard in Mickey, holding him tighter, planting his teeth in Mickey’s shoulder to muffle the noise. They finally crashed on the bed, exhausted and satiated, the room filled with noises of heavy breaths. Mickey rose up onto his knees, groaning as Ian slipped out of him. He lied down next to Ian and placed one hand on his stomach, not bothering to think about his own come on Ian’s chest. His hand belonged on Ian’s body, no matter what.

 

Ian placed his hand on Mickey’s and closed his eyes, a satisfied look on his face. Mickey got closer and placed soft kisses on Ian’s shoulder, listening to his breathing becoming normal again.

 

Ian instantly bit his lips hard, but not in a seductive way. Mickey knew, for doing it all the time, that Ian was trying to block the words. The truth.

 

“Come on man, tell me. You made me talk during the whole fucking. Just say it.”

 

Ian finally fixed his eyes on Mickey’s, searching for something Mickey was not really sure he could give. He knew that look; he heard Mandy talking about it once with her stupid girlfriends. The look that lets you know when a guy likes you.

 

“I think I’m falling for you.” Ian blurted. He closed his eyes as he said it, not willing to see rejection in Mickey’s eyes. The older boy didn’t know what to say, because he honestly didn’t know what he truly felt for him. But he knew that the moment the words escaped Ian’s lips, the swelling in his chest was real. So he didn’t say anything, but instead leveled himself on his elbow and kissed Ian gently. No tongues involved, just lips pressing against each other. He brought his hand to Ian’s sides where an eagle and a rifle would appear years after, and caressed his ribs gently. Ian relaxed under the sweet touch and deepened the kiss. Mickey might not be able to say it yet, but he sure as hell knew how to show it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout out to my Alex, bc she's the one you dealt with my (almost) smut every time. 
> 
> To flazy2, I'm sorry this is so lame ! 
> 
> the_rat_wins: I did it ! now I will crawl under a rock. or just maybe read somthg romanticagirl wrote ahah.
> 
> Come and Say hello : goddamit-mir.tumblr.com


End file.
